<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs at the End of the World by Peacepuppy5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085553">Songs at the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacepuppy5/pseuds/Peacepuppy5'>Peacepuppy5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be considered platonic, F/M, Trigger Warning for suicidal ideation, Very slight Vanya/Five, like blink and it's gone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacepuppy5/pseuds/Peacepuppy5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Vanya and the White Violin at the End of the World</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songs at the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, this is how the world ends…” a voice mused, seeming to blare in the silent destruction surrounding her. Inside her head was a seemingly endless scream, but outwardly the woman appeared as calm as if she was sitting in a garden, not watching buildings fall to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>All my fault, all my fault, they’re dead, they’re dead and its all MY FAULT! </em>
</p><p>“We’ve been through this before Number 7,” the woman spun her delicate fingers as if running them over invisible strings. “They tried to kill us. They never understood, they are the very reason that all this occurred. I saved you. Would it kill you to show some gratitude?”</p><p>
  <em>They didn’t mean to! And Klaus tried to help us, how could we- </em>
</p><p>“Stop it”. Wind billowed over the deserted street, wafting bloodied shirts and caressing cold, scarred bodies. “In the end, he betrayed us too, he was just distracting us so that they could kill us. I know you for some reason still care about them, but it’d be best if you got over that.” Her tone sharpened slightly, annoyance creasing her forehead and making her sallow features seem even more severe.</p><p><em> Five is dead too! He was back and now he’s gone and it’s all my fault, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod.</em> </p><p>Sighing in boredom, the woman twirled a brown lock around her finger, and continued to walk down the street, pausing only to pick up a poster advertising a violin performance, starring Vanya Hargreeves. Ignoring the desperate rage and agony swirling in the depths of her mind, the White Violin smiled serenely.</p><p>
  <em>All gone, why can’t I just die, I killed them it’s all my fault, why can’t I just die… </em>
</p><p>Humming contentedly, the destroyer of worlds shrugged her thin shoulders and waltzed onward through the burning city.</p><p>“And the green grass grows all around, all around, and the green grass grows all around…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>